The Seddie Shuffle
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: My attept at the ipod/mp3 shuffle featuring Seddie.


So I decided to try my hand at this when I read it in an NCIS fanfic. I kept my mp3 player on shuffle anyway, so I was like yeah, let's do it, it's better than an english papaer anyday. It was hard doing this, but when the song ends, the story ends. I had to redo it, because my mother kept calling me and stuff. I'm watching Orphan, and it really makes you think about adoption. I would smack that little girl and beat her with the hammer. That kid is crazy!

* * *

**When the Stars Go Blue- Bethany Joy Lenz & Tyler Hilton**

"I wonder where he is?" Carly said, pacing in front of Sam.

Sam watched her pace. She knew Carly was worried about Freddie. His grandfather had died, and since he got the news during iCarly, he ran off. He and his grandfather were pretty close.

Sam pondered for a moment. Where would Freddie go when he felt bad? Then it hit her.

"Uh, Carly, I'm gonna go home."

"Yeah," she nodded passively.

Sam ran out the Shay apartment and to the fire escape where she found Freddie.

"Hey."

"Hi…"

**Broken- Norah Jones**

The streetlight that he leaned on blinked in the night. It left a fluttering spotlight on him. He was dirty from head to toe, grinning from ear to ear as she walked towards him. She smirked, shaking her head at him.

""Dance with me, Puckett."

"What?"

"You heard me. I think you owe it to me after all you put me through tonight."

The wind blew the full trees, and left the green grass of the lawns waving. It was a beautiful night, and she did owe him a dance. They danced under the flickering light.

**Rock the World- Rock Angelz**

Sam was rocking the stage on her electric guitar, and singing her song. Freddie was standing beside Carly, cheering her own in the auditorium.

At first, Sam wasn't gonna do it, but with a little convincing, aka a dare, Sam got on stage and was blowing the competition out of the water. He knew she would be a rock star. The cheering crowd was proof.

Sam finished singing, and thanked the crowd, then left the stage, ignoring the encore chants. Freddie walked backstage and hugged her.

"I always knew you could do it."

**Oxygen- Colbie Caillat**

Sam bit her fingernails as she sat on the railing of the fire escape where they had their first kiss. She texted him to meet her there. She was going to tell him how she really felt.

She had tried to before, but she, the great Sam Puckett, chickened out. She could barely breathe around him, let alone make the words, "I think I'm in love with you" come out.

"God, what's taking him so long?" she asked herself aloud.

As if on cue he stepped out onto the fire escape, his big goofy grin and brown eyes gazing at her.

"Hey, Sam? What did you want to talk to me about."

"… I love you, Dork."

**City Hall- The Fray**

Freddie wanted to get in her head? He wanted to know the real Sam? Fine.

She turned to him. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting.

"I'm a mess. I think that you could do way better than me. I have a short attention span. My idea of romance is giving someone a ham sandwich. I try to do good, but I find that the way I do good is bad. I'm not the best girlfriend in the world, I mean, I could be nicer. I-"

He kissed her.

"Just marry me."

**Don't Be Shy- Shwayze**

This was a totally different side he'd seen of Sam. She was vulnerable, insecure, and he felt that now was the perfect time to tell her what he really thought of her.

"Sam, you're beautiful," Freddie told her.

Sam looked over at him, the summer sun adding a bit of a golden glaze to her blue eyes.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm not. Sam, any guy who can't see how amazing you are doesn't deserve you."

She looked skeptical at first, then she smiled at him.

"Thanks, Freddie."

He smiled, "You're welcome."

"Ooh, hot guy at 12:00!"

He practically sweat dropped.

**Everything You Want- Vertical Horizon**

He stared at his ceiling, thinking about her. The devil with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was always on his mind.

She was dating another guy. Well, it wasn't exactly dating, it was more of a kiss em, then diss em sort of deal. She hadn't really had a good relationship since the end of sophomore year. She was to afraid to be hurt.

In Freddie's opinion, he was the perfect guy for her. He was the type she always said she was looking for.

He sat up and put on a hoodie, then snuck out the apartment to the Shay's where he knew she'd be. Before he could knock, the door opened, and Sam walked out. She closed the door looking at him.

"What are you doing here, you nerd?"

"I'm everything you want…"

"Huh?"

"I'm everything you need. I'm everything inside of you that you wish you could be. I say all the right things, Sam, at exactly the right time, but I mean nothing to you and I don't know why."

"Freddie-"

"Why don't I?"

**Corona and Lime- Shwayze**

He'd been everywhere in the US, thanks to his job. He traveled a lot, being the newbie. Finally, he could pick one place to settle down at and work from there. He wanted a family, a house with the white picket fence, the works. First, though, he had to find the girl, and he knew just who that girl was.

The girl he had in mind wasn't one of the girls form New York or Miami. She wasn't a stereotype, she was her own person. She had an attitude, could pack down food faster than a football team, and marched to the beat of her own drum.

He chose to work in Seattle. He was closer to her this way.

He found her walking slow down the avenue on a Friday night, listening to hip-hop and rock and roll tunes. She was headed home.

"Sam?"

He tapped her shoulder. She took an ear bud out of her ear and turned to him.

"Oh, hey Fredward, when did you get back?"

**On a High- Duncan Sheik**

Freddie was in a daze, and Carly had no idea why. She knew Sam knew why, but she couldn't ask her, because when she was out of town, and when she brought up the subject over the phone, Sam would just hang up.

Freddie had been smiling with dream stricken eyes since the afternoon Sam left, and he barely spoke a sentence to her. When he did, it was incoherent, and then he would go back to his altered state of mind. At least he was happy, but it would be great to know why he was on such a high.

"Freddie, come one," Carly pleaded, "Tell me!"

He grinned, "Sam loves me."

**Be My Somebody- Norah Jones**

Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Come one, Freddork, I need a dance partner."

"Sure," he mumbled.

He wasn't really paying attention. His mind was still on that second kiss they shared. He was home alone, his mom had to work late. Sam came over and somehow, while he was washing dishes, they had a fight with the bubbles the dishwater liquid made, and ended up kissing. His eyes still burned a little, but not as much as his lips tingled.

"Frederly?"

"Huh?"

"You could at least have a little rhythm while you day dream."

He smirked and twirled her around.

"That better?" he asked.

"Much," she replied.

* * *

So I think my mp3 player had some obsession with Shwayze and Norah Jones, becuase every time I listened to it, I always heard those two. I'm so sad, my phone died, so the olny access I have to the internet is at school, and when I come to my uncles house. I didn't realize how much of my time was consumed with reading fanfics until my phone stopped working. Ugh, then I had like two, now that I think about it, three fanfics on it! The spin off to Morningside was on there, and parts to songs I was writing, and my mp3 player was part of the phone too. My whole life was that freakin phone!


End file.
